The present disclosure relates to a wire-wound inductor and a method for manufacturing the same.
Inductors are passive components using electromagnetic energy generated by applying current to conductive wires wound around a core. An inductor may be combined with a capacitor to form a resonant circuit, may be used in a filter circuit to filter signals of a specific type, or may be used for impedance matching.
Recently, in line with the continuing development of electronic and communication technologies, environmental issues and communications failures have arisen. Thus, the development of devices for removing electromagnetic interference generated between devices has been demanded, and devices commonly have multifunctionality, high degrees of integration, and high levels of efficiency implemented therein, while demand for such electromagnetic wave interference removing devices has rapidly increased.
As electronic and communications devices are becoming compact and highly efficient, heating thereof needs to be suppressed by reducing the size and resistance of components or devices in use. Thus, improvement toward reducing the size and resistance of inductors used in electronic and communications devices is required.